Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is an organic thin film electroluminescence device and has advantages such as a simple fabrication process, a low cost, a wide viewing angle, suitable for a flexible structure and the like. Therefore, the display technology using the OLED has become an important display technology.
Currently, a light output efficiency of the OLED is relatively low; and in general, only a small amount of light emits to the air through a glass substrate. The main reasons for the low light output efficiency is as follows. A refractive index of an organic layer is higher than that of glass and air and a refractive index of the glass is higher than that of the air, a total reflection phenomenon will occur when light is emitted from a light-emitting layer formed of the organic layer to the glass and the air, i.e., light is enclosed between the organic layer and the glass substrate due to a waveguide phenomenon between the organic layer and the glass substrate and cannot be emitted to the air, and the enclosed light is referred to as a waveguide-mode light.